In a fluid damper device in which fluid is filled between a case and a rotor, a turning shaft of the rotor is disposed on an inner side of a case formed in a bottomed tube shape, and a valve body is disposed on the turning shaft. When the turning shaft is turned in a first direction and the valve body becomes a closed state, the fluid is compressed and a load is applied to the turning shaft. On the other hand, when the turning shaft is reversed in a second direction and the valve body becomes an open state, the fluid goes through and thus a load is not applied to the turning shaft (see Patent Literature 1).